1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting lesions and a lesion diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of surgery techniques, different kinds of minimum invasive surgeries have been developed. A minimum invasive surgery process represents a surgery method in which a medical operation may be performed by approaching a lesion using surgical instruments without incising skin and muscle tissues. The surgical instruments may include a syringe or a catheter. The medical operation may include a medicine injection, removal of lesions, appliance insertion etc. In order to perform the minimum invasive surgery process, doctors needs to locate the lesion. Also, in order to diagnose a disease, the doctors may need to determine the size, shape and location of the lesion.
Various medical imaging equipment have been developed that can aid in the detection of the size, shape and location of the lesion. These medical imaging equipment include a Computed Tomography (CT) system, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system, a Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT), etc.
However, it may be difficult to precisely extract a lesion since the images produced by theses medical imaging equipment are typically of poor quality. Accordingly, a need exists for a technology capable of precisely extracting a lesion.